phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sato au
Adminship? It was pointed out to me, the reigning (yet forever inactive) bureaucrat, that despite the work that users like you have been putting into this site, there are no active administrators or bureaucrats. If you're up for it, I'll promote you to bureaucrat, which brings with it the position of administrator. As an administrator you would have the following powers: * Delete and undelete articles * Block and unblock users * Protect articles from editing, and unprotect them As a bureaucrat, you would have the ability to assign other users administrator or bureaucrat status. It is recommended that you only assign admin status to trustworthy users, and that you assign bureaucrat status very sparingly, generally only if there is need for more 'crats. Reply on my talk page if you're interested or if you have any questions. -- 06:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : thanks for the message. i replied on your talk page. Sato au 23:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations, you are now a bureaucrat and administrator. -- 04:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::great, thanks! let me know if you have any advice, i'm a noob after all... Sato au 04:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Phantasy Star I You've deleted the disambiguation page and said that the main page covers it, but it doesn't. The main page when you type "Phantasy Star" into the search criteria is the game page - i.e. meaning it is impossible to get to the series page. I have renamed the Phantasy Star page to Phantasy Star (game) and made a new page of Phantasy Star which is a disambiguation. P.S. I have made another template - A template for the first game. If you want to put it places you can but can you also create the category I have in the coding. Thanks (reply back if you don't get what im saying). Reply back is want help with creating other templates too. P.P.S. Congrats on becoming an admin and 'crat - you really deserve it. But - I still think we need more admins and mods so you might to fish around and get atleast 1 more admin (maybe discuss with Andorin Kato?). Make sure the person gets coding and stuff too - it would really help and that their contributions are good and worthy of mention. Coolawits 23:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hiya, i get your point here. let's solve in the way the main wikipedia does. i'll sort it out, let me know what you think. i like your template for the PS4 page and was hoping you'd get around to doing some for the other games too, i'll check it out. re other admins i thought so too, just gimme a little time to get used to it myself i don't wanna mess anything up... of course i'll discuss it with andorin anyway. Sato au 23:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Just edited the mainpage so that rather than getting the image popping out when you click on it, it takes you to the page of the respective game (so long as the page exists). Just to let you know. Coolawits 23:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ah fantastic! that was annoying me too and figuring out how to fix it was in my mental to-do list. cheers! Sato au 05:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Sure. I think I was hoping that PS4 would become the Featured article anyway! And I will deffo put some more work into work - but do realise I will mainly do work during weekends, because I'm quite bogged down in stuff now. I'll try for atleast 1 week to do it on my own and I like the idea of breaking it down, About the PS1 Template - I would add towns n stuff but I am faced with 1 basic problem - I haven't played PS1!! If you can do it, try, if you can't give me the stuff such as Towns and Dungeons and I'll do it (but I do need to know what to do). And great work as an admin - u r really doin well, I knew it was a good idea to recommend you!! Coolawits 18:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Promoting the Wiki Hi. This wiki is seriously in need of users - don't you agree? I think the key thing is to promote the wiki - but I don't know how to. As an admin - do you? Actually there's a point - we need more admins - I know I keep on banging on about this - but it's true! Ofcourse the question is who! - I don't know of any other active users apart from us 2 and Andorin Kato. Anyway - reply back if you have any ideas on promotion and on the admin stuff. p.s. I've been hard at work on some featured articles - uve got about 6 now I think - so take your pick. I've already changed the main page to Ethan Waber - put change it whenever you want! Bye. < [[User talk:Coolawits|''Have a Chat!]] + [[User:Coolawits|'Coolawits']] + [[special:contributions/coolawits|''See what I do!]] > 14:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thx that'd be awesome. Feel free to add any content as i realize my information is not very descriptive or thorough. To answer your questions (respectively) the weapons on the earlier versions of pso vary in strength, rarity, and price though for the most part 90% of the weapons aren't that different (though in newer pso's there are new weapons, quests, character designs, abilities, etc. and the weapons i am editing are mostly from the original up until now, like i know the brand has been there 4ever), and getting psobb is very lonely though quite worth it if you don't feel like spending $200 on pso for gamecube or getting a completely new console thx again bye AwesomeG7 00:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ran across 'em surfin' the internet. AwesomeG7 02:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:The Recent Uploads Sorry if I mixed things up a little there. I assumed (wrongly, I guess) that the official art of the characters would be much more desirable than just their sprite portraits. Otherwise, I would have rearranged things to include both images for each character. I have the SEGA TV Game Genga Gallery artbook, from which these scans are taken. I'm glad you are pleased with them! ▫ Sir ISStalk 01:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) What? No mention that the images were originally uploaded by me? Yeah, you go ahead and take all the credit. I'd be an idiot to upload any more. ▫ Sir ISStalk 13:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat page? May i know where were is our chat page?, i see that it may be a faster way of sending communicatins, requests, and news. It will benefit too for players asking questions about points in the games, if not, then it may be secrets or codes for the game. So yeah, if we didn't have yet, it maybe a part of our good start for this wiki. Last Survivor 04:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Character Infoboxes? I had seen many pages, filled of red marks about monster templates, and i think without them, the pictures used for them will be unused, so i am pleased with your kindness to remake and insert the infoboxes for our viewers to be summarize of. 13:34, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :oh really? i cleaned up the infoboxes a couple months ago, i guess i must've accidently left a few broken links. could you tell me a couple of the pages you're talking about? Sato au 22:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Evil Shark & Booma. ::P.S, Few admins, maybe we should but ads to Ps exclusive wikis to add more members and admins. But how? 05:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks i got those pages fixed up. over time a few poeple had created a bunch of different templates all with different ways of naming them, so a few months back i fixed them all to make it consistent over the site. those 2 pages still had links to the old version of the monster infobox template. I looked into trying to advertise a while back, and the advice i got was don't invite people to a crappy site! i've tried to get things going with the PS games i know, a guy called coolawits has been a help specially with PS4, and now you're getting psp2 sorted it might be time to start making the site a bit better known. we have to be very careful though, we don't wanna annoy other site owners by stealing their users! Sato au 06:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh yes, i had improved our logo by editing the word "wiki" to its nearest font on the word Phantasy Star, hope you like it, and use it too! ::: :::---- 06:41, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::And yes, may i request to you that you would make a page for AMF and SEED. I had noticed that they were in the storyline all along and they didn't had a page, and also for Laia Martinez and Felyan Curtz. I did'nt request it, i just think it is maybe for the benefit of all. 12:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::you don't need permission to create pages, go right ahead! :) Sato au 01:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::No, That is not what i mean. What i mean is you will make it, since i don't have any informations on Phantasy Star Universe and i know you had it, and my job was to add it Psp2 infos. - - 04:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hello Sato au! I'm letting you know that I've added the Phantasy Star Wiki to Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal. Best of luck! -Revitalizer 22:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, How's it going here? I wanted to check in with you and see if there is any area you need help in. Let me know if you have any further questions or what further help you need! Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) A request of encouragenment for fellow non-account contributors Sir, forgive me if i had been gone for years, but since it's school time, so i am busy with things to be handled. And i've seen your conversation with Ms. Manley, and i read it because you were saying that you want someone take in charge, well, i can do that, because my perspective right now actually to invite people who had gave stuff without recognition, and I know that it may be a disgust. What i planned of right now was to add a popup in our homepage so everyone who wanted to join may have an instruction written on the popup. I hope you may reply because once we get things done, it will go passively. 16:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) 500 Pages! Congratulations to the for surpassing 500 pages! I've updated the Wiki's listing on Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal with a Yellow Star to reflect this. Best of luck! -Revitalizer (talk) 07:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks I appreciate the support! Anything I can do for you? Sato au (talk) 00:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem! There's nothing you can do for me personally, but I do know of a way you can more comprehensively cover the Phantasy Star series on Wikia. Please see this project I'm working on for Encyclopedia Gamia for more information. I've done some research and have found some alternate Wikis for this subject (which I've yet to list there) and would be happy to share them if you're interested in the unification process. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I found w:c:pso:Phantasy Star Online Wiki (PSO and PSO2), 35 pages and 8 days since last edit, and w:c:pso1and2:Phantasy Star Wiki (PSO), 12 pages and 6 months since last edit. Both seem like good candidates for a merge. Rigel Kent (talk) 20:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hello again Sato au! Have you had a chance to look into merging at all? -Revitalizer (talk) 18:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::do you have any other sites besides the ones rigel has listed above? this site is many times more comprehensive and covers the whole range of games from the PS franchise while those 2 are specifically for only 1 or 2 games. it might make sense to bring their information over here because some of it is a little more comprehensive. maybe they would have already if they knew we existed. :::::what exactly did you have in mind for this 'merge'? Sato au (talk) 02:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki background image The current background image is File:Psu sidebars large.jpg; I searched for a similar image with PSO2 characters, and found File:Pso2 sidebars large.jpg. It might need a little color adjustment. Rigel Kent (talk) 19:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I uploaded a color adjusted version, please revert if the first version was better. Rigel Kent (talk) 19:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Wiki split proposal Hi, I'm leaving you this message since you're an active admin here. I have made a proposal to ask staff to reconsider marking the entire wiki as "targeted to children" due to having a single recent game title (PSZero) rated ESRB:E10+, or to split PSZero to another wiki to restore anonymous editing on this wiki. I'd like your input in the forum discussion (link). Which, if any parts of the proposal, do you agree or disagree with? Rigel Kent (talk) 20:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Services? Although I do agree that services could probably be its own subheader on the pages, the way Oputa is currently looks a little top heavy. The way I had planned to make the town pages was: intro paragraph (basic, introduce the information, small facts, maybe a pic of the town to the side), general information (more in depth talk about the actual town itself and what it does, possibly services here too since that falls in that category), services (if it needs expansion), gallery (if the game had cutscenes, landmarks), external links/sources (if necessary), navigation template. That's my 2 cents anyway on the layouts. Crispix (talk) 00:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Game navigation templates and doo dads Hello! Hope all is going well for ya. I know I'm stuffed with valentines choco! Question: are you able to make some more navigational templates for the remaining games and monsters? I know it's a big order to ask that'll probably take awhile but if you could just make a blank page for the template with its proper name, I'd be willing to put in the code for whatever fits in them over time. It'd be really amazing to easily navigate through the psu, ps0 and ep3 content while making edits and creating pages. Also phantasy star 3 needs character icon templates like for the characters. Keep on keepin' on! Crispix (talk) 00:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : sure that'd be great. i've deliberartely avoided creating stuff for PG games i'm not really familiar with so i don't stuff anything up with guesswork, so it'd be great if you would sort it. can u let me know exactly what templates and names u want? here is fine. Sato au (talk) 04:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: Awesome! I'll just list them out to make it simple :::* Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution :::* Phantasy Star Portable :::* Phantasy Star Portable 2 :::* Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity :::* Phantasy Star Zero :::* Phantasy Star Universe :::* Phantasy Star Nova ::: and monsters. this might become a problem tho since pso and pso2 have very similar area names :::* Ruins monsters :::* Ozette Wetlands Hostiles :::* Rioh Snowfield Hostiles :::* Oblivion City Paru Hostiles :::* Makara Ruins Hostiles :::* Arca Plant Hostiles :::* Dark Shrine Hostiles ::: aaand that's all I can think of for now. ^^; Crispix (talk) 05:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) The background broke lol it's been like this for a few days among other random wonky stuff happening to some pages. Just letting ya know Crispix (talk) 07:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) : hey thanks for letting me know, hadn't looked for a couple days. wikia seem to be in the throes of making some changes, my email notifications have changed too, i guess that's the cause. re the background, for a while now i've been wanting to make it more PSO2-themed to suit the most recent game, but can't find anything suitable. another user posted one but it's light coloured and doesn't suit the pages. going way back the wiki used to be white with dark text, but looked silly against all the images, since PS is mostly darker scenes with bright energy weapons that contrast. for now i've just put the PSU one back, but let me know if you have any improvement suggestions. Sato au (talk) 23:44, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Character header image? What would be better for each character's infobox: head bust or full body portrait (assuming fullbody official art has been found)? I made some transparent fullbody pics of some characters and I'm not sure what would look better to introduce each character's page. I'm leaning more toward fullbody next to their appearance column, but I've seen some wikis use fullbody as the main image. Crispix (talk) 23:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) : have to say i like the fullbody image as the main image. it makes sense really too, since the purpose is to be informative, and the fullbody pic gives more information right from the start. the profile pic is included later anyway, and is also a button to get to the chaz page from the game page's characters section. : btw also really like the additions you've made to all the other pages, really makes the whole thing a lot more visual. just an fyi though, try to stay away from fan art (not saying anything you've upped already is fan art, pretty sure i've seen those in sega publications before) and keep to official stuff only. two reasons for it are that fan art is the property of the artist, while all the sega art is property of sega and we use it with their permission (though not express permission), and a wiki is an information source rather than a gallery. : Sato au (talk) 04:58, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Righto! Eventually I'm gonna hafta go back and say where I actually got the images from but they are indeed official. I'll get around to swapping the fullbodys in over time and moving the bust to the gallery. I hear phantasy star cave released a beta of their english fan translation of generation 2 so I might be able to add more info about those remakes as well. ::: Oh, forgot to add, if there's an image you particularly like that you wanna see as the header image, let me know. I'll be making transparent images in waves. Crispix (talk) 05:58, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Dark Falz or Dark Force Heads up, Mattwo believes Dark Falz (Classic) should be the article name instead of Dark Force. Only problem is the featured article is now slapped with a big candidate for deletion mark on it on the front page. Crispix (talk) 22:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Requesting more game navigation temps Whenever you get the chance, if you can create a blank template for these games that would be awesome! *Phantasy Star Gaiden *Phantasy Star Adventure Crispix (talk) 18:34, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Navi Bar Hello! I cleaned up everything in the candidates for deletion and have done general maint. I changed some of the bars in the navi bar above the main page. I saw the discussion about how it's premature for featured articles right now since we're world building, so I removed that part and added some of those pages as drop downs under "Phantasy Star." I changed Categories to "World." What do you think? Is it too busy? I'd really like to expose more parts of the wiki and, since most newer games are all about monster hunting and weapon grinding, I figured I'd add those somewhere under world. Lemme know what you think! Crispix (talk) 10:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- I also changed the main page a bit because it's horrible to navigate on mobile. If you want the old style back just holler, but all those words smoosh against each other for phone users even if it looks fine for desktop. Here's what I replaced Maintop with: It's simple but I think it captures what was originally intended on the maintop template (and I didn't want to mess with the original in case you had any issue with it). I removed featured pages because we don't ever feature any pages anyway, so it doesn't serve much use that the navigation bar can't fill the void with. --Crispix (talk) 20:15, June 9, 2016 (UTC) : hiya and congrats on adopting the wiki. a good choice i think. first i have to apologize, i'm only just now seeing your above requests about the dark falz page and those templates you wanted. i haven't had much free time for ages, but i usually get messages in my email and have a look at the great work you've been doing, so i dunno how i missed those. : i like your cleanup of the navi bar, since i started that's one of the things i wanted to do, but could never decide. i think you've got a good idea going there with the changes you've made, and anyway it's usually good to just give things a try, because if you realize down the track it creates problems you can always revert. if you go thru enough history you'll find plenty of things i've tried and then undone. one suggestion i have for you, something i've never been able to figure out, is how to move or remove the ad the pushes the maintop halfway down the screen. other wikia sites don't have that but i dunno how to deal with it. give it a shot if you've got the time, because bringing the maintop up to the top where it should be will make the first page a lot more inviting for new visitors. otherwise i think just keep doing what you've been doing because everything you've done has always been an improvement. : by the way what do you think of the phantasy star anime? here in japan they don't have laws against making tv shows which are obviously just commercials to get kids to buy their stuff, so i found it a bit of a cringe. the storyline seemed a bit too generic too, so i only lasted 2 episodes. did you get anything out of it? : Sato au (talk) 01:24, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I was fumbling with it a bit and I remember an ad used to show up on the main page but I don't see it anymore for some reason. I might have to switch computers since the one I've been editing with is getting a little old in age (and its battery died recently so it's always plugged in on life support until I can move all my old files off). I do notice it shifts a bit. I don't see too many wikis nowadays with the layout here. Looks like the current fad is with category slideshows so maybe that has something to do with it. I watched a few episodes and I made stumpy pages for a lot of them, but I could only last until that one where they went to the spa and then came back for the finale. I don't even feel like I missed a thing. Middle is so meh but definitely give the final eps a watch! They're ok and if I'm afforded a slight spoiler, the finale makes me think of pso2 had a love child with g gundam. It's an experience! I've learned me a lot of stuff about wikia editing since I joined just by derping with pages and testing on others. It's kinda nice to be able to speak to someone and get their opinions on things. Unfortunate that not too many people stop by here but I think the wiki is making great progress and I'm not ready to abandon it yet. I see that the number 1 gaming wikia wiki right now is a Chinese pso2 themed one so maybe foot traffic will step up once we make it to the recent game.--Crispix (talk) 01:57, June 10, 2016 (UTC) 1000 Pages and random quote box? We have over 1000 pages on the wiki now! Wewwww! Making another 1000 will be tough but I'm sure we can do it. Also, how would you feel with a random quote box on the front page? I saw it on another wiki and it seemed like a fun idea if only for the randomness. Probably would have to make a special template for it and fill it with a number of quotable quotes, but I'd be up for it if you're game. Here's the code with some examples (and it disables caching so you don't have to constantly edit the page to make it change): category=Browse cache=false : "'Rag Rappy, native creature, lives on the surface of Ragol. Timid, but aggressive when defending its territory... Don't assume you've killed them when they fall.' They have a tendency to play dead when they're hurt." : — Elly and Calus in VR Temple Alpha : "Ethan Waber, of the GUARDIANS! Captain of myself!" : — Ethan Waber snidely introduces himself to Alfort Tylor : "I have no time to worry like a child about nightmares in this modern age, especially with the Mother Brain planning and controlling all aspects of the environment." : — Rolf after waking from a nightmare in the prologue : Secretary: Good job. Congratulations on a job well done! Please accept your commission fee of 2000 meseta. Please come again to the Hunters' Guild where we enrich the lives of hunters! : Chaz: That was one interesting dog! : Rika: Perhaps... there's a trait that he has in common with you! : Chaz: Don't be ridiculous! : — Chaz and Rika banter after completing Tinkerbell's Dog Which makes... category=Browse cache=false : "'Rag Rappy, native creature, lives on the surface of Ragol. Timid, but aggressive when defending its territory... Don't assume you've killed them when they fall.' They have a tendency to play dead when they're hurt." : — Elly and Calus in VR Temple Alpha : "Ethan Waber, of the GUARDIANS! Captain of myself!" : — Ethan Waber snidely introduces himself to Alfort Tylor : "I have no time to worry like a child about nightmares in this modern age, especially with the Mother Brain planning and controlling all aspects of the environment." : — Rolf after waking from a nightmare in the prologue : Secretary: Good job. Congratulations on a job well done! Please accept your commission fee of 2000 meseta. Please come again to the Hunters' Guild where we enrich the lives of hunters! : Chaz: That was one interesting dog! : Rika: Perhaps... there's a trait that he has in common with you! : Chaz: Don't be ridiculous! : — Chaz and Rika banter after completing Tinkerbell's Dog Crispix (talk) 06:57, June 30, 2016 (UTC) : dude that is awesome! definitely a great idea for the front page. suggestion for if you can manage it - how about a picture to the side of each quote to give context? plenty of people won't know at least half of the characters in the franchise. Sato au (talk) 12:07, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! Hmm that's a good point. These aren't randomized but how do they look as a mock up side by side? : "I have no time to worry like a child about nightmares in this modern age, especially with the Mother Brain planning and controlling all aspects of the environment." : — Rolf after waking from a nightmare in the prologue ~~ : "I have no time to worry like a child about nightmares in this modern age, especially with the Mother Brain planning and controlling all aspects of the environment." : — Rolf after waking from a nightmare in the prologue I'll have to replay 4 again for a screenshot after I finish the monster page for 3 because I just have that one image of them finding Rocky the pup instead of the end where they joke with each other. Crispix (talk) 19:02, June 30, 2016 (UTC) -OK nevermind. I figured out a simple work around by just using their in game sprites. :u Crispix (talk) 05:47, July 2, 2016 (UTC) : Well after nuking the front page and then separating each field into its own thing, I think I got the random quote box to work on phones. It changes every time I refresh with safari and accessing the desktop version on my phone. On firefox with a desktop, it randomizes too but I'm not sure if that's because I haven't deleted my internet history yet. Internet explorer doesn't randomize the quotes no matter what I do, but my IE hasn't been updated in forever herp. : If you could confirm that the quote box is changing on your end, that would be great. Crispix (talk) 10:43, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: works great for me here. excellent works getting the pictures in so quickly, and so many quotes too. btw i'd been meaning to move or remove the 'what we need section' for a while, since i put it up well before you and a few other good contributors started added a ton and the site is more than 4 times the size now, but never been able to decide on a way to rearrange the rest. maybe the most interesting design would be two columns, largest column on the left with the wiki title, news, and now your quotes one under the other, then all the start game screens linking to game portal in a long thin column on the right? what do you think? don't wanna mess with it while you're working on the main page and i won't have any time for a while anyway but still, let me know what you think or feel free to change it around yourself. Sato au (talk) 05:08, July 5, 2016 (UTC) CSS rights for a user Hey there! Hope life's been treating you well. We've gotten a user on this wiki that wants access to the css for his experiments with infoboxes. Figured I'd ask you what you think about granting him those rights or if there's another way he can edit them to his leisure. If you'd like to talk to him and whatnot, you can find him at User talk:CyanRyan. --Crispix (talk) 17:35, September 8, 2016 (UTC) : i was always advised to keep the number of administrators as low as possible, and i've seen here and elsewhere what happens when too many people are in charge. one such way is without understanding the entire wiki they can make a change without realizing they're messing up half the rest of the wiki they weren't even aware of. that said though you also don't want to discourage people who are really keen or have good skills that can improve the entire wiki and make everyone else's edits easier, so it's a tricky question, with css though rights really aren't needed. there is an entire wiki for sandboxing, and i think you can create our own sandbox page (sorry don't know how myself, but there's a lot of help available on community wikia) where users can experiment however they like, then when they've got it just as they want it it's easy to say "hey admin can you edit this css for me?" Sato au (talk) 23:41, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Wikia theme Hey, Sato! Been a while. How's it going? Coercty, who specializes in the new era of Phantasy Star games, has been helping out around the wiki and wanted to know what you think about the pso2-themed wallpaper look? I remember you asked me once before about it. I've grown so used to the Phantasy Star Universe theme but I think it's cute. Crispix (talk) 11:40, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : Hey dude good to hear from you. I'm pretty much always for keeping the wiki current by using art from the newest games on the front page, and it's a good image choice too. It's good as is, though if you're interested in making it even better, the size is a bit off so it's not centered or aligned with the egdes. It's not a big deal just a suggestion, and I remember it took ages to get the universe background to fit just right into the edges, so if it's too hard don't worry. My screen only goes up to 1920x1200 though, so maybe it does look right at higher resolutions? Sato au (talk) 11:42, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh I know what you mean, I'll have to look into it! My screen display is the same and I see what you mean with some of the characters appearing kinda cut off near the middle's borders. I'm trying to play around with a new wordmark to go with the theme, but I'm wondering if I should do a pso2 themed one or go more general all encompassing franchise mascot? Rappy was one of my choices for the online games but I guess Myau and the musk cats are representative of the classic series. I'm trying to make a logo with the silhouette of Myau they've been using for the 30th anniversary. What do you think? Crispix (talk) 01:37, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Wordmarks in progress So after months of deliberation, I've made some wips of a new wordmark. It asked some friends for input and based on that, I decided to try using a mascot most people associate with Phantasy Star: the rappy. Here's what I have so far. The golden logo is title font from the Generation 1 remake of Phantasy Star 1 and the bold outline with blue color is from Phantasy Star Portable's logo. Let me know what you think. I'm also fine with going back to the drawing board. I'd just like some opinions. :} Logo wip mascots copy.PNG Logo wip copy4.png Logo wip copy3.png Logo wip copy2.png Logo wip copy1.png --Crispix (talk) 18:02, February 24, 2019 (UTC)